


Always  Find a Way

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Canon Related, Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Smart Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean knows that no matter what he and Sam will find each other.





	Always  Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Spiralicous.

Today had not turned out like Dean had planned. He should've known things were going to go badly. If it weren't for bad luck, he doubted he and Sammy would've had any luck at all. He could’ve kicked himself for not having a backup plan. If he could control his legs, he might've been tempted to try. He doubted that even if he had a backup plan, he'd be able to activate it. He knew there had to be a way he could ditch his new squatter. He thought if he could just focus, he could find that one last move that would save the day and his bacon.

'You have no moves left,' Dean heard the words in his head. That was the freakiest thing that's happened to him in a long damn time. In a way, it was worse than knowing they were walking down a busy street and he had no control over his limbs. 

'You don't know squat,' Dean thought back. He had to keep himself together and not freak out. He wanted nothing more than to hijack his own body back and find the nearest bar and see what kind of tolerance an Archangel had. 

'I know that is not true. Your version of Castiel tried to get drunk. He thought it would offer him an escape. That was your influence no doubt. Do you know how much alcohol it took him to get into the state he was in when he finally showed up at your door? Your vessel would die before I even consumed a third of that amount. I am assuming no one would think twice if you died of a serve case of alcohol poisoning.' The ass-monkey had the nerve to try to sound superior.

'You can blame me for a lot of shit, but Cas' solo drunken escaped uhh... no that's on him. Besides, I would think you would have a higher tolerance, since you're the bigger badass angel. Just because you can't cut it with the big boys is no reason to feel bad,' Dean taunted him. 

'You have no one left that is as strong as I am,' Michael wasn't taking the bait. It was unfortunate. Dean really wanted to know where they were going. 

'You're wasting your energy. You're not clever enough to appreciate my plans. Once I fix what is wrong with your world, I will be able to fix my own. It won't be long before both worlds will be made over in my Father's image,' forget smug, Michael was clearly insane.

‘What do you mean fix my world? Whatever is wrong with my world, we are more than capable of fixing. We didn't need you to hop a trip through the rift to save us like a wilting wallflower. Sam and I, along with the rest of the hunters, had everything buttoned up pretty good,' Dean defended their work.

'Of course, you did. That's why you needed me to deal with the devil,' the bastard laughed. Michael dropped his guard while he was gloating and Dean was finally able to see where they were.

'What was wrong with my clothes?' Dean looked at his image in the window.

'Your look said street rat more than a man of importance,' Michael explained.

' _Whatever_ my look was good for staying under the radar. I have a bunch of Fed suits in the car if you wanted to change,' Dean complained. He realized that Michael had the same taste in clothes as the chick that dressed him when he hung out with Elliot Ness. He wondered if the universe was trying to tell him something about his look.

It was not long before they were moving again. Dean thought it was different this time. It reminded him of the time Cas zapped him instead of driving. It was one of the worst feelings he'd ever dealt with. Thankfully, it was a quick trip.

"I can't believe you _actually_ did it," Dean swore that was Sam. He really hoped it was Sammy in the room with him. The last thing he wanted was to have to kick someones ass while he was n’t in control of his body.

"Samuel, I'm hurt. I told you I could summon him. Now step back so we can get this mess cleaned up," that voice could only belong to Rowena. Dean wasn't sure if he should be impressed or worried that they teamed up to save him.

'What does she think she can do? She's a lowly witch not much better than the demons we will be eradicating once my plan is in place,' Michael sounded confused.

'You keep telling yourself that Buddy,' Dean wanted to laugh at his assumptions. There wasn't time to correct him before he was thrown across the room. The first thing he noticed was that he laying on his back. He needed to sit up and figure out where he was and what had happened. The next thing was that his thoughts were only his own.

He wondered if there was something wrong with his head when he swore he saw a giant hole in their floor.

"We're in the bunker? It took you that long to bring me home?" Dean glared at Rowena and Sam.

"Summoning you was the easy part. The hard part was what to do with him when we separated you." Rowen explained holding a hamster in a plastic ball. Dean thought he had to have lost his damn mind.

"Okay someone please tell me what the hell happened," he demanded as Sam helped him to one of the library chairs.

"The reason it took so long is that I needed Rowena. She needed a few things to make her crackpot plan work. We realized that we would need a place to put Michael once we separated you. It couldn't be a place where he could easily get out of. That brought up another point. If we get him out, he has to go someplace. It's not like we could ask someone to volunteer to be his meat suit. Even if someone did, could we trust them not to be corrupted by him? So we needed a body to put him in and a dark deep hole to drop him in." Sam pointed towards Rowena and then the hole in the floor.

"You put him in the hamster?" Dean laughed at the absurdity of the plan.

"If it was good enough for Olivette, it is surely good enough for the likes of him," Rowena interjected.

"That explains the rodent, but what about the hole in our floor?" Dean asked. He had no clue who Olivette was, but if she was on Rowena's shit list, she most likely was a hamster as well.

"That hole leads back to Lucifer's cage," Sam started to explain.

"You opened it? What about Michael? Did our Michael pop out ready to pick up where he left off?" Dean asked nervously scanning the room.

"It turns out Lucifer wasn't exaggerating about that. Michael really did snap down there," Sam grinned and nodded towards the kitchen. He grabbed Dean and dragged him off like he used to do when he was younger.

"Is that...a guinea pig?" Dean asked staring at what could only be described as a castle themed cage on the kitchen table.

"We couldn't let him run around our world either. So alter Michael is a hamster and ours, well, he lives there," Sam explained. 

"We're keeping him?" Dean was horrified by the idea.

"Well yeah, we don't want to let them bond and find a way out. Can you imagine what they would do if they teamed up?" Sam asked him.

"You have a point. Look, we finally got a pet," Dean peered into the cage. He wasn't happy about keeping any version of Michael, but he knew it was for the best.

"Fuck me who thought you’d be this agreeable," Sam swore.

"That is the best plan I've heard all day," Dean grabbed Sam and dragged him off towards the bedroom.

"What about Rowena?" Sam asked trailing behind him.

"Oh right, Rowena help yourself to the library, the kitchen and feel free to grab a bedroom as far away from ours as you can get. Just remember all of our stuff stays here." Dean called back down the hall. 

He was happy to be home where he belonged. He knew he'd owe Rowena a huge favor. Her help allowed him to find his way back home, back to Sam. That was a debt he would gladly pay.


End file.
